School Lovers/Inscripciones
Las inscripciones a School Lovers. Ficha *Nombre: Algo logico, no pongas estupideces *Apellido: Igualmente *Imagen: Una imagen de chico o chica de una anime en formato .PNG, que se vea bien, clara y sin muchos detalles *Personalidad: Algo corto, maximo 3 renglones, describe algo de el *Preferencias: Heterosexual, Homosexual o Bisexual *Firma: La tuya :D Ficha 01 *Nombre: Kenta *Apellido: Tanaka *Imagen: Archivo:Chico-anime.jpg *Personalidad: Para nada es serio o no se atreve a hacer las cosas. Se mete en casi todos los líos pero no siempre lo pillan. Nadie sabe que es vampiro Muy fiestero y siempre hace Muchas 'bromas' pesadas. Escoje la litera de arriba(por si hubiese). *Preferencias: Bisexual ;D *Firma: Duerme... O acabarás preso de mis garras... 20:32 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 02 *Nombre: Hikari *Apellido: Yukki *Imagen: thumb|210pxEra demasiado grande y la tuve que poner ahi n.n *Personalidad:Un poco timida,torpe y desesperada,quiere hacer todo a su ritmo,valora muchos a sus amigos y haria lo que sea por ellos .3.(Clicheeeé) (Imaginacion..Funciona D8) *Preferencias: Bisexual Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png *Firma:Archivo:Cara_de_Grimer.pngLa Trubbish subnormal odiadora de One Direction... PRESENTE!.Archivo:Trubbish_NB2.gif Ficha 03 *Nombre: Kyosuke *Apellido: Fujiwara *Imagen: 224px *Personalidad: Algo serio no es muy animado normalmente le gusta dormir sobre el pupitre mas que estudiar *Preferencias: Bi mas tirando al Yaoi *Firma: 40px''Las campanas son increiblemente ruidosas hoy''~[[Usuario Discusión:Dark Lion|'¿Es triste no? Casi es tiempo de decir hasta luego']]~[[Viajes por Johto|'No me conformare con ser un reemplazo...YO SERE SUPERIOR!']]30px|[[Viajes por Johto]] 22:52 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 04 Nombre: Katerin Apellido: Kisune Imagen: Archivo:Chica_Gotica_Anime.jpg Tendencia: Heterosexual :3 Personalidad: Es seria cuando hay que serlo pero debes tener EXTREMO cuidado cuando se enfada porque puede que no lo parezca pero es muy fuerte, por otro lado su actitud es un poquito marimacho como al estilo Rainbow Dash o3o Firma: El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 23:00 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 05 *Nombre: Shinji *Apellido: Kageru *Imagen: Archivo:Chico_Anime.jpg *Personalidad: Bromista,estúpido,pero...Tiene su cerebro (? *Preferencias: Hetero *Firma: Come on and light the fuse, He’s a rocket and he’s ready to go! Archivo:Silver_sprite-De-CosmoRainbow.gif ♪♪Cause now the countdown has started And he’s ready to blow!♪♪ Archivo:Sonico.png Ficha 06 *Nombre: Ryutaro *Apellido: Nendo *Imagen: Archivo:Keima.png *Personalidad: Otaku a veces afeminado pero intelectual :3 *Preferencias: Bisexual .v. *Firma: ¡Viva la Navidad!¡Regalos para todos!Archivo:Delibird_NB.gif 23:29 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 07 Nombre:Shinka Apellido: Sho Imagen: 350px Personalidad: Alegre, alocada, demasiado simpatica y un poco pervertida Preferencias: Bisexual Firma: Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif[[Usuario:HikamiChan|мαrcє-CЋαη!]] [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|¡ηø łє ŧємαs αł αмør!]]Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif 17:56 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 08 *Nombre: Ayumi *Apellido: Jinmei *Imagen: Archivo:Chica_anime_abelen.png *Personalidad: Muy cortada y ciempre se hace amiga de las chicas de las que ce enamora. *Preferencias: Homosexual *Firma: Ata-13 (discusión) 22:12 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Ficha 09 *Nombre: Gilbert. *Apellido: Olsson *Imagen: Archivo:Chico anime pelirrojo.jpg *Personalidad: Es una persona muy dormilona y despreocupada, además de tener la tendencia de abrazar gente y ponerse triste cuando le niegan algo. Nunca le gusta insultar personas, así que cada insulto le agrega un con cariño para que sea menos doloroso, aunque eso solo cuando no está enojado, cuando está enojado se vuelve el mísmisimo demonio en sí. Usa pantalones apretados en su parte. .v. *Preferencias: Bisexual. *Firma: †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 23:32 11 dic 2012 (UTC)